


Oblivia: Chapter One: Part One: Heroblytha & The Company

by RaymondMichael



Category: Oblivia - Fandom
Genre: Resurrection, Spirits, Strange Dreams, dream - Freeform, forest, graveyard, mercuria - Freeform, soldier ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondMichael/pseuds/RaymondMichael
Summary: The story of Heroblytha Crimson and her slow rise to power. In Mercuria, she removes two spirits from their graves and all starts well-until she becomes a secretary and things go very, very wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Oblivia: Chapter One: Part One: Heroblytha & The Company.**

 

The moon shone it's pale light down upon the graveyard. Blytha, a 16-year old half-Entity who wanted to revive a spirit, opened a bag that held the supplies she would need. 

Blytha, full name being Heroblytha Crimson, was a half-Entity-half-Human with short stature and conflicting emotions. Her hair was brown and cut in a slightly messy bob style. Her eyes were like an Entity's, thanks to her father, and so were black with piercing white pupils. She wore a slightly unwashed, blue hoodie and raggedy, black jeans.

Now, there was no going back. Blytha set the supplies out: white candles, a  **large** bag of marigold petals, an athame, and matches. She looked at the grave in front of her, feeling as though an unseen force was guiding her through the ritual. This graveyard was a special place. 

This graveyard was where an entire army was buried. They were buried here, nobody else was and nobody else will be. That army was Mercuria's Locus Army, which helped them to win their first war. When Mercuria was new, and very little spirits roamed the land, the city bordering it launched an attack. This city was Urania, a cold and slightly desolate land. The buildings and architecture were reminiscent of 1920s America (on Earth) but with pale and dull colours as well as very little natural land. This was one of their reasons for an attack, but many say otherwise. They suppose the attack was because of greed. The former Princep (leader, in their terms), Frigid Baerinn, was greedy and wicked. She plunged Urania into a depression that, even after hundreds of years, has not fully recovered from. So, she launched an attack on Mercuria, to claim that land for herself. She sent the general of the only army that Urania had, his title was 'the Adsignatos Mortis'. This man was the reason Urania almost won the war, because he killed two of Mercuria's strongest soldiers. After these deaths, Mercuria's army went and defeated Urania's army, some say that the soldier's deaths inspired so much anger in the living soldiers that they killed Urania's soldiers out of revenge. Many still ended up dying, both from being killed or sickness, but the war ended and the soldiers were buried. 

Now, the dead who were buried here could not leave, even as spirits, unless someone with magical ability put the time and energy into a ritual to release one of them.

And someone did.

Why? Because she was lonely, a normal reason for many strange things. 

Now, she stood with her supplies in hand as she set the ritual up. It had to be done at midnight, when the moon would be at its highest, for her to have the most energy during the ritual. She was at the grave of RedStorm, the female soldier who had been dismembered by 'the Adsignatos Mortis'. She put the marigold petals on the grave, so that the dark ground was now covered in the golden petals. She placed the candles around the grave and lit them, while holding the athame. She stole a glance at the sky, it was midnight.

She plunged the athame in the petals and dirt, and conjured up the chant that she had read religiously, reciting it out loud and only stuttering a bit:

_"Spiritus attollere capita sua, liberate est a forma vincula eorum. Ad hunc dimittus me spiritus meus navitas utimur, ut producat species sui invita semel potius. Hunc militem rursus corruit. Sol et Luna aetherea adduces formis extra potestatem. At que a vinculis liberaret attollere."_

The petals began to shake and float and the ground felt like it was rumbling beneath her. Blytha's eyes shot open and her pupils dilated as she channeled her energy through herself. Her arms began to feel weak and sore, but she continued on. She had done many rituals before this one, but nothing had ever been this intense-or dealt with spirits. She kept on, with the athame in the ground, and began to drag the blade through the soil. This made a sort of 'cut' in the ground. A faint light began to shine through the petals, as her energy continued to drain. Her vision grew dark and her mind felt foggy. 

Blytha howled out into the night before collapsing on her back, the athame still in her hand, and her mind went blank once she hit the ground.

 

...

 

Blytha woke at sunrise, involuntarily of course. The bright sun shone down on her and a familiar voice spoke to her. 

"Guess what, you did it,"

She looked up at the spirit, who looked like she did when she was dead (less rotting flesh, though). The soldier was tall and muscular with long, messy brown hair and donned her armor-silver with red lining the edges and the symbol of Mars on her chest and helmet, which was shaped like a skull-and her legs faded down into nothingness past the thigh. 

"I'm free," RedStorm said to Blytha, who was still on the ground." now I can go wherever I want."

Blytha struggled to get up, but did it anyways. She looked at the grave, the petals were stained with crimson red splotches in the middle of them all. She put the athame and the (now put out) candles into her bag.

"We should get going," Blytha said in a groggy tone.

She began walking out of the graveyard and RedStorm followed her. Soon, they reached Blytha (and her cousin's) house, where Blytha collapsed on the couch once they got inside. RedStorm floated around her new home, until Blytha's cousin and housemate-Sundown-arrived home. The two talked as Sundown made dinner and Blytha continued on sleeping. 

Blytha would soon wake, but be tired. Energy draining rituals do that to you. But, this would not be the last time she'd have to do one of them. 


	2. After Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blytha wakes up and recovers from the ritual, gaining back her strength and energy by sleeping for as long as possible. As she sleeps, she dreams of many things and eventually finds someone else who needs help.

After being unconscious for sometime, Blytha began to stir. Keeping her eyes closed, she sat up. 

"Good evening, Blytha," she heard a familiar voice call to her. 

She opened her eyes to see that it was nighttime. She also saw Sundown, her half-Fae cousin, at the stove. They were cooking something, most likely for dinner. She also noticed a familiar, ghostly apparition sitting at the dinner table; it was RedStorm. 

"So, it wasn't just a dream..." She whispered to herself as she laid on the couch. 

Sundown walked over and handed a bowl to her- a bowl of noodles- and went back to the kitchen. They got another bowl of noodles and went down to the basement, to give Blytha's brother- Mallen- some food for once in his busy life. Mallen used to be a merchant, but moved to inventing things to improve the citizen's of Mercuria's lives. He built himself a room in the basement to practice his engineering and make new things and improve the technology they had. He still would sell things, as a merchant would, but mostly spent time creating and fixing objects that he made or that already existed in the house. After awhile, Sundown came back and began to clean up the kitchen. Blytha ate the noodles hungrily, as though she'd spent an eternity with no food, though she still felt tired afterwards. 

"How long was I out for?" She asked her housemates, not really caring who, if anyone, would answer. 

"Hm," Sundown paused. "well, you came in around the middle of the day and passed out on the couch. So, for a few hours I think."

"Oh," Blytha responded nonchalantly. 

She got up and went to her room. She was tired and it felt as though every fiber of her being was aching for sleep; she just wanted to rest. She did get rest. She fell asleep and stayed asleep for at least three days. The entire time, she had vivid dreams- if they could even be called dreams.   
...  
The first dream took place in a forest, which she appeared to already be in the middle of. Part of her felt lost, but another part felt like she knew where to go. She began walking through the dark trees until she came upon a clearing in the woods. She stepped closer to it, almost in it, and saw two... creatures. That was the only way to describe them, she was not sure how human- or Oblivian even- they were. She felt a warmth radiating from the clearing, or the people, she couldn't tell. The creatures were detailed and she could make out their appearances very clearly.   
One of them was a tall woman dressed in purple and grey tinted clothing that resembled a type of war uniform, but not one Blytha had ever seen. Her hair was pale blonde and long enough to reach the ground; her bangs covered her eyes substantially.   
The second person seemed to resemble an Animalis Fae as it was human-looking, but had animal attributes. It was very androgynous and had gray hair with cat ears that poked out like two dark tufts of fur. They also had a gray tail that was moving in what appeared to be a pattern of some sort, but Blytha couldn't figure out what. Their clothes were maroon and burgundy rags which hung from their lean body.   
Both of them were talking, but Blytha could not make out the words. 

"Hello?" She waved at them. "Hello there?"

They didn't acknowledge her at all, it was as if she wasn't even there and they just continued on talking. 

"Can you see me?" She looked at the blonde woman. 

The two continued on talking a conversation that could not be heard, nothing that Blytha did to them broke whatever trance they were in. She put her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder, but it didn't land on flesh. All her hand did was go through her, like she was a hologram. Suddenly, everything around Blytha began to dissolve: the forest, the clearing, the people. Everything dissolved like sugar in water right before her eyes. She began to stir in her sleep, but did not wake and instead kept on dreaming.   
...  
The second dream had her put on a road. It was paved, but the buildings were old, at least from 18th-century Mercuria. Blytha walked down the road. The sky was complete and utter darkness, like a void. There were no stars, moons, planets, or galaxies to see if she gazed upwards. There was nothing.   
She continued walking until she reached the end of the road, which ended in a cul-de-sac of sorts. There were two mansions which lined the edges of the road. Blytha recognized one, the history of her town was something she took seriously and so, she studied it well. It was the Bierdara Mansion. In the few years that she had actually gone to a school, she had learned about the tragedy that took place there...  
...  
It was late at night, when the neighbor of the Bierdaras, the Skullettes, were murdered in their own beds. Their daughter, Elizabeth, had chopped them up with an axe while they were sleeping. Then, she went to the Bierdara's house and murdered them as well. She cut up the mother and daughter and shot the son in the chest several times. The father only survived because he was out of town at the time of the event. The police arrived rather quickly, as the screams were quite loud, and as Elizabeth walked outside, she took the gun that she had shot the brother with. Then, she shot herself in the head, ending the horrid night for once and all.   
...  
Blytha walked closer to the houses, the one that had been burned down years prior was most likely the Skullette's as years after the murders (dubbed the 'Elizabeth Incident'), they burned down the house in order to not keep the memories of what horrible things had happened there. Of course, they discovered that there was more than just the murders, but Blytha never learned too much of those details. She walked to the door and went inside, where she began to hear noises. The noises were frantic taps that sounded similar to someone running around swiftly. Blytha snuck around, peering around walls until she came to a staircase. She then heard a voice. It had a accent and sounded very worried. 

"Sapphire? Sapphire, are you here?" The voice called out. 

'It's probably the mother,' Blytha thought. She kept on, going up the stairs. 'Wait,' she remembered. 'the last time I saw people, they couldn't see or hear me. This is just a dream, I can do what I please! It'll be like my own historical tour!' And with this, she ascended the flight of stairs to explore the 'dream' house. As she reached the top hallway of the house, she spotted a person.   
It was a small girl, with brown hair that pointed upwards at the ends. It was almost like a bob, but longer and more pointy. She wore an orange shirt with a collar that seemed to be as pointy as all her features over what appeared to be a black dress or skirt of sorts underneath it. She also wore small, black boots that clacked slightly when she walked around. She turned to face Blytha and she saw that the girl had one half of her face covered by her hair. The girl's pointy, small, pale face grew confused. 

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes squinting as if to see Blytha more clearly. 

"Me?" Blytha asked back to the girl, glancing behind herself while gesturing towards her. 

"Who else would I be talking to, you dunce?" The girl answered back. "Sapphire is nowhere to be found, and now you appear out of thin air I suppose."

"Wait, you can see me?" Blytha was dumbfounded. This was a dream, she wasn't supposed to be able to be detected!

"Of course I can see you," the pointy girl responded. "and what are you even doing in this house? You don't look like a spirit."

"I-I'm not a ghost," Blytha stuttered out. "I'm dreaming.'

"You may think you are, but you have somehow, someway, successfully gotten into the Spirit Realm." The girl said to her, walking closer. "This is what spirits see, except for me. I only see this house and its hellish interior."

"Why?" Blytha asked the girl, who was now looking more somber than before. "I mean, why can't you see anything but this house? Did someone tie you here with some sort of magick?"

"I'm trapped here," the girl replied. "don't you know who I am? You must know the history, especially if you are here."

"You're the Mother Skullette, right?" Blytha asked, immediately regretting it.

"You are a bloody fool," the girl chuckled to herself. "I'm the daughter, the one who murdered her entire family 'for no good reason whatsoever'." 

"You're the one who snapped and went insane one day- night, right?" Blytha questioned her once more.

"Which history books did they give you during lessons? They should at least be telling my real story." She replied. "Would you like to hear the real story? You'll have to trust me on it though, then again, I am very used to not being trusted by others..."

"Tell me," Blytha said. "I want to know."

"Okay then," the girl inhaled deeply before beginning her side of the story. "my parents were not as innocent as many have made them seem. I had a motivation, it was not insanity. I was physically and mentally neglected for years on end. I was barely taken outside, and when I was it was only to parade me around as marriage-material. I wanted a bigger life than what I was kept confined to, so I killed my parents out of anger and I only killed the Bierdaras to cover it up. we all know how well that went. The Bierdara's spirits are free, my parents are in Under, and my sister and I... Well, we are trapped here."

"Your sister?" 

"Yes, of course," The girl, Elizabeth, replied quickly. "Didn't they ever find her... remains..." 

Elizabeth looked off into the distance for a bit until her eye seemed to light up and she focused on what she was talking about again. 

"They never found her remains... Did they?" She muttered. "Poor Sapphire..."

Blytha didn't know what to say about anything. Either it was all a vivid dream, but nothing made enough sense to prove that hypothesis correct. Blytha didn't know that any of these events had actually occurred in this house. After a long time of silence, Blytha spoke up. 

"Do you... Do you want me to get you out of here?" Blytha asked her. "I did it earlier, with a soldier's spirit. I assure you that I can do it for you as well, once I get my energy back."

"Please do," Elizabeth said, she started to get blurrier in Blytha's vision and her voice sounded far-off. "it appears that you are fading. It means you are waking, what is your name?"

Blytha tried to keep Elizabeth in her vision and tried to stay where she was, but felt as though she was beginning to float away. She was drifting away from it all. 

"My name is Heroblytha Crimson!" She shouted at the spirit, not knowing if she even needed to but felt as though she couldn't hear her.

"I will wait for you, Miss Crimson!" She heard Elizabeth say back, before she came to. 

Blytha opened her eyes, almost expecting to be in the mansion, but she was at home. She was in her bed, her slightly unclean and wrinkled bed. She could hear someone calling her name and she almost yelled out "Elizabeth!" in response, until she realized it was Sundown. 

"You're finally awake!" They spoke happily to her and she noticed RedStorm behind her cousin. "You've been asleep for three days, we thought you were dead until we found your pulse."

"Wow, that's longer than I thought." Blytha responded, sitting up and lifting herself from the bed. "I'm really hungry..."

"Well, come on then. You need food, child!" Sundown said with a smile and they walked out with RedStorm. Blytha followed them out to the kitchen, being absolutely famished and ready to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroblytha gains the materials and resurrects Elizabeth Skullette.

After the strange 'dreams' had ended, Blytha had woken up and eaten all of the food that Sundown had made for her. After that, she showered and got dressed to go and work. She worked as a supervisor for the employees of Sembra Corporations and desperately wanted to become an Infra-Secundus (basically a second secretary in Oblivian terms). Her desperation to become one was because it meant she would get paid more (who wouldn't want that?) and she felt like maybe, just maybe, it would give her the confidence boost that she desperately needed. 

She went to work and came home tired, not just from the work, but because she was still recovering from the ritual. She knew that she would have to do it again to 'resurrect' Elizabeth and she was most certainly down with that, but she needed energy and the supplies. The supplies would be different than for RedStorm because of the history behind Elizabeth and her home, that would make it slightly more easy than before. The historical aspects would do most of the work for her, but she would still have to use some of her energy. She decided on going to the market one day, not today of course but soon. 

She was home now and laid on the couch, her body aching and tired but her mind was incredibly active. She rolled over and fell off the maroon-patterned couch with a 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘱. 

"Heroblytha! Are you okay?" RedStorm exclaimed as she floated quickly into the room. 

"I'm okay, just tired." Blytha replied, maneuvering herself upwards into a standing position. She dusted off her suit and went to her room. 

She was ready to collapse once again but realized that she only had one suit and was not going to wash it in the morning, so she took it off and hung it on the end of her bed. Then, she collapsed and fell asleep. 

For the next few days, the cycle was the same: go to work from 9-4 then come home and collapse onto her bed. Then, she'd wake up before the sun had risen to shower and eat until having to go to work again. Until the weekend, this was her schedule everyday. Once the weekend had arrived, she geared up to walk to the market- a list of what she needed in her hoodie pocket. She set off, walking because she had never bothered to get a car and Sundown was a Fae (they don't use cars). This wasn't abnormal for Mercurians however, the town is rather small and populated by spirits and has kept an old aesthetic for nearly it's entire existence (unlike the 'futuristic' styled cities and towns such as Juperua). 

As she arrived in the market, she took the list from her pocket and revised it: marigold petals, a small mirror (about the size of a picture frame), orange and black coloured candles, and a Mercurian historical images book. The seller gave her a sly smile as she purchased the (obviously ritualistic) materials and she made her way home with them in a bag. As she made her way down the road that led to her house, she found herself getting less and less tired as she continued on and when she entered, she laid the supplies out on the table. She paused and sat down, listening for a brief second. The house was empty except for her. 

She let out a sigh and thought to herself for awhile. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘔𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘢 and 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯? 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩? 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘔𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘴. Blytha had no answer for her questions, but she then had a new thought. She got the idea that instead of simply releasing Elizabeth into Mercuria and leaving her to her own devices, she would do something else. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.

Blytha gathered the supplies up and left the bag on the table, walking quickly to the kitchen. She grabbed a quick snack and ate, though she wasn't very hungry at all. After that. she sat and waited until nighttime- she would definitely have to perform the ritual at night because she had to go to the ruins of the mansion in order to do it. She sat there, at the table, for a long time and before she could even realize that she was out, she was unconscious. 

Sundown arrived later in the day, after Fae work (havesting/growing herbs and plants while tending to the creatures of Mercuria and Oblivia) and saw their cousin at the table. They walked quietly over to Blytha and leaned down next to her. 

"Blytha, wake up dearie." They whispered, tapping Blytha on the shoulder. "You have a ritual to attend, don't you?"

Blytha shot up and grabbed her bag, rising from the chair as she pulled the bag over her shoulder and head. She hugged Sundown and was just about to leave when they stopped her. 

"I got you a gift." They said, smiling kindly. "You travel a lot, especially with your job, and I don't want you always walking. It is outside, I hope you like it."

"Thanks Sundown, I love you." Blytha replied as she walked outside, hearing her cousin utter an 'I love you too' as she left. She smiled, the first genuine smile she had felt for some time now, and felt pure happiness and joy coursing through her body. 

She was outside now, taking a few steps back and looking around. She found the gift; It was a dark blue bike with black handlebars. Her small smile grew wider into a joyous grin as she moved the bike onto the sidewalk path going from the front door to the beginning of the dirt road that separated their house from the rest of the houses on the road. She glanced back at the house and saw Sundown waving at her through the window, she waved back and drove off. 

...

She arrived at the Skullette Mansion ruins and parked her bike on the cold, desolate road. Grasping her bag, she made her way to the land where the home once stood and let herself be guided by whatever energies she felt (it was mostly just Elizabeth, who was invisible to the eye now) until she stopped by a spot. There was nothing defining or unique about the spot, it was just dark soil with traces of soot and ash from when the home had burned down. She took her bag and spread out the supplies; the petals were in as big of a circle as she could make them and covered the ground while the orange and black candles surrounded the circle of petals in an alternating pattern- orange, black, orange, black, orange, black, and so on. She took out the picture of Elizabeth that she had cut out of the historical book (there were actually very few pictures of the Skullettes) and held it in her hand as she took the mirror and placed it on the ground, in the center of the petals. She placed the photograph on top of the mirror and then sat down outside of the circle. She looked at the ritual and took in a deep breath to prepare herself. 

"Let us commence." She said, glancing up at the moon and then settling her vision back on the ritual. She lit the candles and steadied herself, she could see Elizabeth when she closed her eyes. "I call to the Spirit Realm to release this girl, free her soul from this house and grant her some freedom! Attach her to this mirror and myself as well and only let the grip of death or Under separate us!"

"Wait, a mirro-" Elizabeth could be heard a small bit by Blytha but was not listened to. Blytha continued the ritual.

"Free Elizabeth Skullette from this mansion and allow her soul freedom- So may the deities allow it!" And with that, the petals erupted into flames but they did not touch the mirror or the photograph. 

Then Blytha felt her limbs go numb and her mind went dark as she snapped her eyes open. Her vision was blurry and she could see an orange shape right until she passed out and everyone went dark (just like last time). 

...

She was in a sea of pitch black that surrounded her and it felt as though she was floating. She heard nothing at first, it was just dead silence- the worst 'noise'. Suddenly, ringing. It hurt her ears and she tried to cover them to rid herself of the horrid sound but it persisted. No matter how much she tried to stop or muffle the sound, its volume remained the same. She could hear a faint voice through the obnoxious sound that kept going at her until it began to fade. She felt relief and could hear the voice getting clearer as she began to wake up. 

"Hey! Wake up!" It was Elizabeth. "What did you mean by 'mirror' and why am I stuck standing here? I tried to leave but the farther I got, the weaker I got until I was forced to come back and now- now it appears I am perfectly fine and energized!" 

Blytha awoke fully but still felt tired, though not as tired and aching as when she released RedStorm. The ritual materials, except for the mirror and photo, were burned to ash and puddles of wax on the ground of the once-standing mansion. She could see Elizabeth standing above her, arms crossed and with a displeased look on her face. 

"I thank you for freeing me from that hell-house, but what did you mean by a mirror? And yourself as well?" She asked Blytha in a softer tone than she had before.

"Well, I gave myself time to think," Blytha replied. "I didn't know if I could trust you to be completely free, so I tied you to both me and the mirror. That way, if you were lying when you told me your story, then you won't be able to do... things."

Elizabeth's face was dumbstruck and in awe at what Blytha had told her. 

"I wasn't lying..." She muttered, then let out a deep sigh. "Whatever."

"We're going home now, I think you'll like it." Blytha picked up the mirror and photo and walked to her bike. She put the remaining materials in her bag and slung it around herself. "I think you'll like my home."

Blytha hopped on the bike and allowed Elizabeth to seat herself at the front. As they began to ride off, Blytha felt a tinge of guilt and realized that the story was most likely true. 

"I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"I know." Elizabeth said, looking into the distance. "I know."


End file.
